Dejarte ir
by TwoCell
Summary: Steven se preguntaba por qué era tan difícil dejarla ir. Era lo correcto, pero también una gran piedra en su camino.


**Nota del One-shot:** Está basado en el capítulo _La Confesión (Full Disclosure)._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_

 **Contiene WAFF.** Estás advertido si este género no es de tu gusto.

* * *

 _ ***~*~*~*~*  
Dejarte ir...  
*~*~*~*~***_

* * *

 _-Yo sólo...quería que estuvieras a salvo-_ se dijo Steven, como si esas palabras fuesen dirigidas a la persona que más quería _-. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no pensé que fuera imposible._

Atardecía en Ciudad Playa. El sol, en una lánguida marcha hacia el horizonte, bañaba con miel al extenso océano, y sus rayos acariciaban con delicadeza al niño que se encontraba sentado bajo el muelle más cercano a la costa.

 _-Connie...¿Por qué es tan difícil dejarte ir?... ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mi?_

Steven cerró los ojos, memorizando las imágenes de ese mismo día, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a su mejor amiga para sucumbir ante su propia debilidad: ella.

* * *

 _-Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-le confesó, mezclando sus palabras con la sal de sus lágrimas._

 _Connie corrió hacia él, sorprendida por su reacción y asustada por el estado de su ojo lastimado._

 _-¡Steven, tu ojo! ¿Qué te sucedió?_

 _Eso era lo que no quería: que ella se preocupara. Su ojo no tenía comparación con las demás situaciones vividas con las Gemas malvadas del Planeta Madre. Por eso, le contestó:_

 _-No quería que te preocuparas por eso..._

 _-¡He estado muy preocupada todo el día, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?!-_ le reprochó.

 _-¡Sólo quería protegerte!_

 _-¡Basta!-exclamó Connie, expresando molestia. Cambiando de expresión, como si él le importara más que su propia vida, le preguntó-Cuéntamelo todo..._

 _No pudo contestarle más que con un abrazo, uno que necesitaba para disculparse de ella por haber estado tan distante. Pero también porque sentía una especie de alivio, comportándose como él mismo para que ella estuviese cerca otra vez._

 _Sin embargo esa última sensación era la que lo tenía algo preocupado._

* * *

 _"-¡Basta!..."_ le exclamó el eco de Connie en su cabeza, sacándolo inmediatamente de sus recuerdos.

 _-¿De verdad te molesta?... ¿Te molesta que yo me preocupe por ti, que quiera que estés a salvo?-_ le preguntó al mar, como si éste se tratara de su mejor amiga _-. Cuando te conté todo, estabas más preocupada por mi que por ti... Y eso...eso..._

Las manos de Steven se tensaron, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _-¡Eso no debe ser así!-_ gritó, parándose, soltando toda esa furia que había comprimido momentos atrás- _¡No debes ponerme primero que tu propia vida!... No lo entiendo...Debiste correr, huir de mi... Eso...-_ hizo una pausa, a causa del llanto que lo acababa de inundar _-...Eso hubiera sido mejor para ti..._

El sol se escondía detrás del horizonte, se despedía mientras la oscuridad iba tapando lentamente el paisaje con su manto ennegrecido. Steven miró melancólicamente el ocaso que ya estaba mimetizándose en la noche. Al soltar su impotencia al aire, se dio cuenta de la verdad, y eso lo tranquilizó aunque seguía igual de triste.

 _-Lo siento... No debí comportarme así contigo. En realidad, la culpa fue toda mía: yo dejé que tú te me acercaras...Podría haberme comportado con más dureza, y ahora no estarías expuesta a cualquier peligro que nos pueda pasar en el futuro. Pero, la verdad, es que no pude ni puedo dejarte ir, Connie. Quiero estar cerca de ti... aunque suene egoísta, pero es que así me siento._

Y la verdad, era cierto. Ese abrazo que se habían dado era la perpetuación de aquel sentir de no querer dejarla ir.

* * *

 _-Así que... Lapis y Jaspe están sumergidas en el mar-comentó Connie, luego de que él le contara absolutamente todo lo que le había sucedido._

 _-Sí...Y Peridot escapó cuando la nave se estrelló...Está libre-agregó con voz crítica, por lo grave que podía ser esa situación._

 _-Eso es realmente preocupante-comentó ella._

 _Se la oía igual o más asustada que él. No pudo evitar preguntar:_

 _-¿Te sientes bien?_

 _-¿Y tú te sientes bien?-retrucó ella, con una mueca de intranquilidad-Fuiste tú quien vivió todo eso... Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es escucharte-terminó de decir, con una sonrisa._

 _-No puedo pedirte que lo hagas-respondió él, con una sensación que le ahogaba el estómago._

 _Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió._

 _-Quiero hacerlo, Steven-se la oía determinada, con esa sonrisa que siempre le servía de apoyo y que lo alegraba cada vez que la veía-Quiero formar parte de tu universo..._

* * *

 _"-Quiero formar parte de tu universo..."_ repitió ella, en su memoria.

 _-Creo que el hecho de que hayas dicho eso me alivió bastante, aunque en algún rincón de mi corazón sabía que tú no querías abandonarme... Creo que no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo. Te estoy exponiendo, pero eso me hace sentir bien: por el hecho de que tú estés cerca de mi. Cuando tomé la decisión de aislar a todos los que quiero de mi vida, me sentí vacío_ -las olas se batieron, en respuesta. Él sólo pudo suspirar _-Me siento culpable por el hecho de que me haga sentir bien lo incorrecto y mal lo correcto... Y también por el hecho de que es difícil decirte todo lo que le estoy diciendo a la nada._

Se volvió a sentar, melancólico. Sentía una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad conviviendo en su interior (¿quizá una _fusión_ de sentimientos?).

 _-¿Será posible que sea difícil querer? Realmente pensé que era lo más genial que me podía pasar pero... ¿De verdad cuesta tanto?_

Steven atisbó el cielo, en donde había estado con las demás Crystal Gems hacía no mucho tiempo. Bajó lentamente su mirada hacia el mar, donde estarían Lapislázuli y Jaspe. Y Peridot... bueno, de ella no se sabía casi nada, salvo el hecho de que su nave se podría haber estrellado en cualquier sitio.

Y ahí, en el cielo comenzaron a brillar las estrellas. Aparecieron junto a la luna, adornándolo gratamente. Los ojos de Steven brillaron con la gracia de aquellas joyas siderales.

 _-Creo que me estoy equivocando...Es difícil querer, pero también es difícil ser querido por alguien... Pero-_ se levantó nuevamente, observando con determinación el cielo _-, no dejaré que nada le pase a mi Connie. Yo... yo la protegeré, seré valiente y no dejaré que nadie la lastime...Ella estará a salvo siempre, aunque forme parte de mi vida..._

Es difícil querer y ser querido...Pero cuando alguien de verdad ama, no duda en poner su propia vida para salvar la preciada persona. El amor es un arma de doble filo: se es feliz, pero también se sufre; se descubre la razón de la existencia, o se pierde el rumbo; se disfrutan los mejores momentos, no obstante también se padecen los peores... crea una metamorfosis en donde una persona puede ser cobarde (cuando no se anima a confesar lo que siente), pero casi siempre _valiente_.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 **Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
